Don't Judge A Witch By Her Cover
by 19.live.to.write.96
Summary: Jacob and his older sister, Nicole, move to Hamilton, Montana, their sophomore year of high school. A few months later, Chloe Pulle moves to Hamilton as well. Is it just chance, or is it fate, when Jacob and Chloe meet?
1. Different

**Chapter 1: Different**

**Chloe POV:**

I pulled a brush through my long blonde hair. Tomorrow was going to be my first day of school, in Hamilton, Montana. I was definitely not looking forward to it. For one thing, it was the middle of the school year, and everyone would already know each other, and where their classes were, and I'd be the new girl.

For another, I just don't even want to be here. I don't get why my mom had to move. We were perfectly happy back home, in Miami, Florida, where I'm from. Where my friends are. Where my home is. Where my life is. But no. My mom decided that we should move some where new, because I guess she thinks that a smaller town will be better for my little sister, Olivia, and the baby that's on the way. I guess she thinks that she didn't do good enough with me. Maybe by moving here she'll get it right this time. But the two of them already have it better than me. They have a dad. I didn't.

I didn't have a dad until I was almost 10 years old, almost 6 years ago now. My real dad died a couple months after I was born, leaving my mother alone with a 2 month old baby, and no way to support herself. She somehow managed to make things work for us though, and then she met Brian.

Brian's a doctor, he has money (but he's not rich), and he's an okay guy, I guess. He's taken me in as his own child, and I that's more than a lot of people would do, and he loves my mom. But he's not my dad, and nothing will ever change that. I feel like I've missed out on something, like I was cheated out of something in life by losing my dad. Even though I don't even remember him, I still miss him.

I have a picture of him and my mom on their wedding night that I always keep under my pillow. My mom gave it to me when I was around 8 or 9, because she caught me in her room looking at it, all the time. I look at it, and wonder what he would've looked like if he were still around, and how my life would've been different.

And I probably wouldn't be starting a new school tomorrow either. I growled, and threw my brush across the room, and then sighed, crossing the room and picking up. I was being immature and I knew it - but I couldn't help it. I didn't want to be here! I blamed Brian for having to move. It just wasn't fair! I was almost 16. High school's hard enough without moving around all the time.

Of course, this has been my first move - out of Miami, at least. We've moved to a different house a couple times, but at least I didn't have to change schools.

I glared out the window. It was snowing outside - snowing! I couldn't believe it. At first it had been kind of cool. I'd never seen snow before, except on TV. I'd have a white Christmas! But then I got out of the car, and it's all cold, and wet, and yucky. I was starting to miss Florida.

And the mountains! They're gorgeous, but… I miss the ocean. I grew up with the ocean, and I love it. I spent almost every day in the summer last year on the beach. It was so amazing. I got a great tan, too. I sighed and looked out the window again. I doubted I would ever get that good of a tan here.

"Chloe!" My mom called up the stairs. "Supper's ready, if you're hungry!" I tossed my brush onto the bed and made my way downstairs, avoiding the many still unpacked boxes, and little 2 year-old Olivia. My mom had just made a pizza, because she didn't have all of her cooking things unpacked. I sighed.

"Why do I have to start school tomorrow?" I complained. "Why can't I start next week?"

"Don't worry about it, sweetie, it'll be fine," My mom assured me, kissing my forehead. I sighed, and Olivia came into the room. She bumped into a box and fell onto her butt. She looked up at me, her lower lip sticking out.

"Uh-oh," My mom said.

"I'll get it," I told her.

"You sure?" She asked.

"It's fine," I assured her. Sometimes even my mom needed a break from her, and after putting up with her in the car on the long ride over, I decided to give her one.

She was crying by the time I crossed the room and picked her up. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, just like me, and just like my mom. I walked around with her for awhile - she liked that - and then she stopped crying, and wanted to be put on the floor. I set her down, planted a kiss on her forehead, and went to finish eating.

"Chloe," My mom called from the living room.

"Yeah?" I stuck my head in the room.

"Could you put your sister to bed for me, please?" She asked. I sighed.

"Sure."

"Thank you, sweetie."

"We appreciate it," Brian added. I nodded, and went to get Olivia.

Finally, I got her to go to sleep. I went into the upstairs bathroom (which, currently, only I use, but eventually so will Olivia, but by the time she's old enough to even fight with me for it, I'll probably be off at college - hopefully in Florida) and took a warm shower; it helped to relax me, and then, tired after a long day of driving, I went to sleep.

**{(~ - ~)}**

The next morning, I woke up at 6:30, Florida time, which means it was 4:30 here. I groaned and rolled over, attempting, and failing to go back to sleep. The one time I actually get a chance to sleep in on a weekday (sort of), and I can't. Finally, I decided to get up, and work on unpacking while I waited until a decent time to get ready for school.

The time passed quicker then I expected, and I grabbed the outfit I'd decided on last night. It was a pair of dark wash jeans, and a light blue scoop necked long sleeved shirt layered over a white tank top, with a dangly silver chain necklace with heart shaped locks and keys and a matching pair of earrings. I combed through my hair, and decided to leave it straight. I clipped some of my hair back on one side only, making sure that just enough bangs fell in front of my face, and then applied my make up - some light pink eye shadow, a little bit of eyeliner, just on the bottom of my eyes, some mascara, and a little lip gloss. I took a step back, and looked in the mirror. I looked okay. The pink eye shadow seemed to really bring out my blue eyes, from some reason.

I went back into my room and searched for my shoes - black and grey plaid converse. They were my favorite shoes. I went downstairs, and grabbed an apple, and bit down on it.

"There you are," My mom said, lifting Olivia out of her high chair and setting her down on the ground.

"Is Brian at work already?" I asked, searching through the cabinets for a cup. Finally, I found one, and filled it up.

"No, he doesn't start until tomorrow. He ran to the store to get some groceries and things."

"You're really trusting him to get groceries?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at her.

"I gave him a list - a very precise list. And don't worry, I made sure he got you plenty of fruits and veggies," She assured me. As of my 14th birthday, I am a vegetarian. I'm definitely a big animal person, even though I don't really look like it, but that's only part of why I'm a vegetarian; for some reason, the thought of eating meat just started making me nauseous. I tried to just, you know, deal with it, but it didn't work, and so I just decided to become a vegetarian. I won't eat meat, but I'll still drink milk, and eat eggs, and stuff (I couldn't give up milk, no ice cream!), and that's a lot healthier then only eating like foods that are from plant origins, or whatever.

"Are you going to give me a ride to school?" I asked.

"Yeah, do you want to leave, now?" She asked. I glanced at the clock.

"Sure," I sighed. Might as well get this over with now.

I grabbed my backpack, and then headed out to the car. My mom was buckling Olivia into her car seat. I got in the front seat, and turned and smiled at my baby sister. She smiled back, and then covered her face with her hands. I laughed. She was so cute (when she wasn't keeping me up at night with her screaming).

The ride to the school was quiet.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" My mom asked.

"No, Mom, I think I can handle this," I said, a little exasperated. I wasn't a little girl anymore.

"Okay," She smiled at me. "Just making sure. Do you want a ride home?" She offered.

"Sure," I said, after a moment's hesitation. I got out of the car and closed the door before she could say anything else. I headed inside, nervous as hell, but I ignored it, and found my way to the office, and asked for my schedule. I walked out and searched for my locker. Finally, I found it, and I shoved my things inside, starting to walk around and look for my classes before school started. If I hadn't been staring at my paper as I walked, like a dummy, then maybe I wouldn't have run into the gorgeous guy in front of me - of course, he hadn't been looking where he was going either, so it wasn't entirely my fault.

I tripped backwards, and hit my head on the lockers behind me.

"Oh, hey, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," The guy said, grabbing my arm to balance me.

"Well, maybe if you would look where you were going," I snapped at him, without thinking. Back in Miami, I would've never said something like that to a guy as hot as him. He was tall, muscular (from what I could tell), with tanned skin, dark, dark hair, and brown eyes.

"I said sorry," He said, frowning at me. I glared at him.

"Whatever," I said pushing past him, walking in the direction I had been going, as if I actually knew where I was going. I could feel his eyes on me (literally, I can actually feel when people are watching me, and sometimes, if we're really close, I can even tell when they're thinking about me, and occasionally, what they're thinking about just in general - it's weird), but I refused to turn and look at him.

The day passed slowly. I was introduced by every teacher, and got asked where I was from at least a million times, but I did make a couple friends. There was Resa (short for Theresa), a pretty girl with dirty blonde medium length hair, and hazel eyes, and then Nicole, who, despite her height (around 5"1'), had a don't mess with me attitude, even though she was also totally sweet. She had really tan skin, and dark, almost black hair. I thought her attitude was kind of funny, and she was really nice to me - I just wouldn't want to get on her bad side. They both seemed to be semi-popular. I mean, not super popular or anything, but not the people that no one likes.

At my old school, I was pretty popular. I could've had almost all of the single guys at my school - and probably quite a few of the taken ones, too. Despite that, though, I've only ever had 1 boyfriend. We went out for about 2 ½ months, freshman year, but I broke up with him because it just felt wrong. It hurt like hell, and to this day, I still miss him. It's kind of sad, actually. That's one good thing about moving here. I don't have to see him and his new girlfriend every single day.

Things didn't get real interesting until my U.S History class, 8th hour. I was so glad that the day was finally almost over, and I walked into the room, to see the guy I'd run into this morning, sitting at a desk in the back of the room. To my dismay, I had to sit in the empty seat beside him.

"So, Florida, huh?" He said to me. "Is everyone there as bitchy as you?"

I bit my lip and blinked to keep the angry tears from flooding my eyes. I stared straight ahead, and didn't bother giving him an answer. I concentrated on the teacher.

He was actually a really good teacher - easily the best history teacher I've ever had. The way he taught, it just made it seem like it was all so real, like it was happening right now, instead of a hundred years ago. I don't really know how else to explain it.

I tried to ignore the guy sitting next to me, but I saw every movement he made out of the corner of my eye, and I could _feel _it every time he looked at me. As soon as the bell rang, I was up out of my seat and heading towards the door.

"What's the rush?" Nicole, who was suddenly next to me, asked.

"Nothing," I said, glancing back at the guy. "I'm just glad the day's finally over."

"The first day's the worst," She sympathized. "Do you want a ride home from school?" She offered.

"My mom's picking me up today," I said, a little embarrassed.

"Oh, okay, well tomorrow then?" She offered.

"Sure thanks," I smiled.

"No problem," She said, skipping off to her locker.

I went out to the parking lot, and found my mom's SUV easily enough. I quickly got in and hoped no one saw me. I glanced in the back, a habit of mine ever since Olivia was born.

"Livy at home with Brian?" I asked.

"Yeah," My mom said, glancing in the rearview mirror. "So how was your first day?" She asked.

"Good," I replied, truthfully - well, mostly.

"Did you make any friends?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said, and then went into a little more detail to make her happy.

**{(~ - ~)}**

The next day passed similarly. History had always been my favorite subject, and I soon realized that it was about to become my least favorite subject as well. I couldn't stand sitting next to that boy (I really need to figure out his name, because I can't keep calling him the boy-I-ran-into-on-my-first-day, it just isn't working for me), but I didn't even know why, it's not like I knew him. I've never disliked (hate is too strong of a word for me) anyone this much before in my life, not that I can think of. Finally, history was over, and I met up with Nicole outside the classroom.

"So is that offer for a ride home still available?" I asked.

"Of course!" She said, with her usual amount of energy. "You'll have to put up with my little brother, though," She wrinkled her nose. "Oh, hey, you should come over to my house tonight!" She exclaimed. "I just got a couple new movies that we could watch! Would your mom let you?"

Since it was a Friday night, I figured she would, and so I agreed, and then called my mom as we stood at the doors and waited for Nicole's brother. She said yes, as I'd expected, and then I saw the boy walking over to us. I gritted my teeth and looked away.

"Hey, Nicki," He said, dropping his arm around her.

"Ew, Jake, since when do you hug me," She shoved against his chest but given the fact that he was almost a foot taller than her and definitely more muscular, it didn't work out so well.

"Since when do you hang out with Florida chicks?" He retorted.

"Since when is it your business who I hang out with?" She said, narrowing her eyes at him, and putting her hand on her hip. _Oh no, _I thought. They were fighting like they were… _brother and sister. _But Nicole kind of fights with everything, but that didn't necessarily mean anything.

"Whatever. Are you taking her home?" He asked, starting out the door.

"She's spending the night," Nicole replied as we followed him.

"_What?" _He snapped, turning.

"We should probably stop at your place so you can get some clothes," Nicole said, completely ignoring the boy - Jake, I guess. I followed her out to the parking lot.

"Sorry, you'll have to sit in the middle," She said, when we got to an old beat up pick up truck - it was cute, in it's own little way. I kind of liked it. "My car kind of died last week, so I have to drive Jacob's truck." Oh. It was _his_. I briefly wondered if maybe him and Nicole were going out - but then I remembered that she'd pushed him away when he hugged her, so probably not.

"It's fine," I said, sliding in. Jacob got in the truck after me. I had to sit with my legs kind of angled towards me, so that Nicole could move the gearshift. I tried to sit as far from him as I could, but our shoulders still brushed.

I gave directions to my house as Nicole drove. She pulled to a jerky stop in front of my house.

"Sorry," She said. "I'm not used to a stick shift," She giggled.

"That's exactly why you shouldn't be driving _my _truck," Jacob grumbled.

"Shut up, Jake, you're not even old enough to have your license yet," Nicole frowned.

"Could you please let me out?" I said to Jacob, impatiently. He glared at me, and grudgingly got out.

"I'll be back in just a couple minutes I said, going inside and tossing my school bag into my room, grabbing a different bag and throwing my toothbrush, pajamas, deodorant, a change of cloths, and my cell phone charger in quickly, before rushing back downstairs.

"Hey, Olli," I said, picking up my sister, and giving her a big kiss. She laughed, and hugged me tight. I set her back down. She followed me as I tried to go outside.

"No, Olivia," I set my bag down on the front steps. "You have to stay inside," I said, picking her up. She clung to me and started sobbing. I groaned inwardly.

"Mom," I called inside. "Come get Livy!"

She appeared from the kitchen, and took her from my arms. Olivia tried to hold on to me - she wasn't dumb, she knew I was leaving.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll be back tomorrow," I promised her, kissing her forehead again. "Sorry," I mouthed to my mom, as I closed the door behind me and grabbed my back.

"Was that your sister?" Nicole asked, as she pulled out of my driveway.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"She's cute," Nicole said. Jacob snorted. "I love little kids," She said, totally ignoring Jacob, once again.

"Yeah, she's adorable. Annoying as hell at times, but adorable."

Nicole laughed.

"Wonder where she gets it from," Jacob said, sarcastically.

"Jake, shut up," Nicole said.

"Whatever," He said, reaching over and flipping the radio station.

"Stop it!" Nicole flipped it back.

"It's my truck!"

"I'm driving!"

I reached in between the two of them and made them both shut up by turning the volume on the obviously-new stereo down completely.

"That works, too," Jacob said, after a short pause, and Nicole pulled up in front of a house. It looked nice from the outside. We went inside.

"Hi, daddy," Nicole went over to a man in a wheelchair in the living room and kissed his cheeks. "This is Chloe," She said, introducing me.

"Hello," He smiled warmly at me. "I'm Billy Black," He said, reaching out his hand; I shook it.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled at him.

"You too."

"Chloe's staying the night tonight, okay?" Nicole said, heading into the kitchen. She started getting some meat out of the fridge, and then saw my face.

"Oh, that's right, you're vegetarian!" She exclaimed, and put it back. "I'll find something else to make."

"No, it's fine -" I began, but was cut off by her brother.

"Vegetarian?" He sounded surprised. I turned to face him. "No wonder you're so skinny."

"That has nothing to do with what I eat," I said, instantly on the defensive.

"I don't know how to make any vegetarian foods, Chloe," Nicole said, apologetically, interupting whatever rude comment Jacob had been about to make.

"It's fine, just make whatever you normally make, I'll have a salad or something," I assured her.

"Okay, well, if you want you can just go watch TV while I make this," She suggested.

"Okay," I said, and walked into the other room. Jacob followed me, I could sense it. For some reason, I seemed to be able to sense him even more than other people. I sat down on the couch, and Jacob sat on the other end. The phone rang in the other room, and Jacob started to stand up.

"I'll get it," Billy said, and disappeared down the hallway.

"Chloe, why are you a vegetarian?" Jacob asked. I think it was the first thing that was somewhat nice to me all day - he didn't even sound like he was trying to insult me.

"Because I am."

"You're different, aren't you?" He said, softly, so that Nicole wouldn't hear him. I looked at him, startled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied. I knew exactly what he was talking about, but I had no idea how he knew about it - or how I knew he was talking about it, for that matter! He was talking about the whole being able to feel people's eyes, and almost read their thoughts.

"Don't lie to me," He said, those dark brown eyes piercing right through mine; it was almost as if he could see right through me, to my soul, as dumb as that may sound.

"I'm not," I said, shakily, but I knew he didn't believe me, and I also knew something else.

I wasn't alone. Jacob Black was 'different', too.

**A/N: Alright, so I hoped you like it! As you can probably tell this is completely different from Twilight! So far, Jacob's the only Twilight character in it, but I might have some of the other characters come in later, I'm not sure!**

**Please review, I appreciate your opinions!**

**Oh, and thanks for reading! :)**

**xoxox**


	2. The Truth Comes Out

_Previously:_

"_I don't know what you're talking about," I lied. I knew exactly what he was talking about. He was talking about the whole being able to feel people's eyes, and almost read their thoughts._

"_Don't lie to me," He said, those dark brown eyes piercing right through mine; it was almost as if he could see right through me, to my soul, as dumb as that may sound._

"_I'm not," I said, shakily, but I knew he didn't believe me, and I also knew something else._

_I wasn't alone. Jacob Black was 'different', too. _

**Chapter 2: The Truth Comes Out**

**Chloe POV:**

"Jake, come eat!" Nicole called from the kitchen. Jacob looked at me for a couple seconds longer, and then finally got up and looked away; I was glad. His staring was starting to give me the creeps. I followed him into the kitchen, and saw him whispering something into her ear, looking extremely serious, a look that seemed oddly out of place on someone as young as him, but also as if it somehow belonged there. Nicole looked at me with big eyes, and Jacob stopped talking right away, turning and getting some food.

"I don't know what you want, Chloe," Nicole said. "You can eat anything you can find." I looked through the fridge and found things to make a quick salad, but my appetite had kind of disappeared the last couple minutes. There was something off about the Black's, and I wasn't really sure what it was.

We sat down in the living room, and I kind of picked at my salad, forcing myself to eat a few bites of it. When Nicole and Jacob disappeared into the kitchen, I concentrated and could just barely make out their hushed voices - how I did it, I'm not sure, because I know they should've been too quiet for me to hear, but for some reason, they weren't.

"…don't know what you expect me to do," Nicole was saying.

"I expect you to tell her!"

"Jake," She hissed. "I can't, and you know that!"

"Why not?"

"Because… Jake, you have to tell her! You know that! That's the rules!"

"I know, but I can't tell her!"

"Why not?"

"Because, she's," He paused.

"She's what?" Nicole asked, and I knew without seeing her she had her hand on her hip and was waiting expectantly for an answer.

"I don't know, there's something about her that I just really don't like," Jacob sighed.

"Oh, so you don't like her, that's it. So because you don't like her, you expect me to break the law for you. Well, Jacob, it's not happening. Now grow some balls and do it yourself," Nicole said, with the attitude that, no matter how bitchy, I found quite amusing. Jake muttered something that I couldn't hear, and then I heard some banging, and he came back into the living room, and glared at me, grabbing his coat, and leaving the house, slamming the door on his way out. Nicole came in, looking mad.

"What's his problem?" I asked, confused.

"He's mad at me," She shrugged. "Nothing new." She glanced out the window. "He had better not touch that truck," She muttered. Then she turned back to me, once she waited for him to walk past the truck, down the road. "Do you want to watch a movie now, or we can find something else to do," She said.

"Do you want to watch the movie?" I asked.

"Sure, if you want to," She replied.

"Okay," I said, and she got the movie, and put it in the DVD player.

**{(~ - ~)}**

The movie was really good, and I ended up forgetting about the conversation I'd overheard, and what Jacob had said to me, and just had a lot of fun. Jacob finally came back around 2:30 that morning, just as we were finishing our last movie.

"Hey," I said to him, casually, as if we talked every day, as I brought our popcorn bowl into the kitchen.

He nodded, almost stiffly, and that's about when I remembered everything. I came back into the living room, and Nicole yawned.

"You ready to go to sleep?" She asked.

"Sure," I said, even though I wasn't. In fact, I was wide awake. We went to her room, and laid down, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't fall asleep. I started to get a headache, and a little after 3, I carefully got up, being as quiet as possible, and headed into the kitchen to get a drink. As I passed his room, Jake came out, and we bumped into each other.

"Sorry," I said, automatically.

"I'm sorry," He said at the same time. "What, not gonna bitch at me this time?" He said, venomously. I looked down, and pushed passed him in the narrow hallway. I grabbed a cup, and tried very hard to keep my temper from rising. I filled it with water and swallowed it down. Jacob stood in the doorway and watched me.

"What?" I snapped at him, finally, annoyed with his staring.

"And the bitch is back," He said dryly.

"Would you stop that, already?" I glared at him.

"Stop what?" He replied, smoothly. I glared at him, considered slapping him, but then just threw the cup in the sink and pushed past him into the living room. I sat down on the couch, and pulled my knees up to my chest, resting my head on them. I could feel Jake watching me - that was probably what I hated the most about his staring, being able to _feel _his eyes on me - but I didn't bother saying anything, or even acknowledging that I knew he was there. I heard him cross the room.

"Are you okay?" He asked, surprising.

"Like you give a damn," I retorted. There was a short pause. I still refused to look at him.

"Maybe I do," He said. I looked up at him.

"We both know you don't, so don't even bother pretending."

"Yeah. You're right. I can't stand you."

"Good to know. I can't stand you, either," I said, and got up, going to go back to Nicole's room, but he blocked my path, and I wasn't going to touch him again. It gave me a closer look into his heart and mind then I wanted, which probably sounds weird - heck, everything about me is weird. When I touch someone though, I can read their emotions and, occasionally, thoughts better, even if it was just an accidental brush of hands. It wasn't really enough to notice though, with most people. With Jacob though, it was definitely way more prominent than with others. His thoughts and emotions were just… out there, which is kind of weird, because he seems like the kind of person who keeps to himself.

"Chloe," He began, and paused.

"What?" I said, glaring up at him. He was tall, really tall.

"Okay, look, I know you hate me, and trust me, I'm not too big a fan of you, either, but I need to talk to you about something, and, well, um, it's kind of important, and, well," He paused, suddenly unsure of himself.

"Just spit it out, already," I said, impatient on the outside, while on the inside, my feelings were in a turmoil.

You see, ever since meat started making me nauseous, that was about when all this feeling people's eyes/knowing their thoughts stuff started. I never said anything about to anyone - it seemed crazy, and I was popular, I didn't want to lose that. I was thinking that maybe now, though, I was about to figure out why it was happening.

"It's not that easy," He glared at me. "And you won't believe me."

"Nope, I probably won't."

"You'll think I'm crazy."

"Well, if that's what you're worried about, then it's already too late," I smiled up at him, sweetly.

"Cute," He said, sarcastically. "Sit down," He told me. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows. "Please," He added a little annoyed.

"That's better," I said, and sat on the couch, trying to hide the anxiety that I felt - and I think I did pretty well too, compared to how well Jacob was hiding his nervousness, which was not at all. He sat down next to me. "Is it really that bad?" I asked, hesitantly, giving away how I truly felt, just in the way I said the sentence. I sounded scared - and I didn't like it. I never sounded scared.

"No, it's - it's not bad," He assured me. "It's just, it's weird."

"And crazy?" I asked, smiling a little. He looked down at me, and the edges of his lips curved up, just a little. It surprised me. It was as close to a smile - a real smile, at least - that I'd ever seen him come.

"Yeah," He agreed. "A little crazy." In that moment, it was almost like we connected, and I decided that maybe I was wrong about him - maybe he wasn't all that bad.

And then I was jerked back to reality, and I couldn't figure out what was wrong with me, why I would've ever thought that.

We sat there, in awkward silence.

"Alright, well," He paused. He sighed and looked at me. I knew exactly what was going through his head at that moment. "Okay, look," He started again. He looked at me, and then mumbled something under his breath. "Alright, well, I'm just gonna spit this out," He said. I waited in silence for a few moments. He still didn't say anything.

"Umm… Jacob?" I began.

"Don't even," He glared at me. I pursed my lips together and didn't finish my thought. I decided that was best, since that thought probably wasn't going to be very nice, anyways. But seriously, I was starting to get just a little impatient with him. He took in a deep breath and let it out.

"I'm a werewolf," He said, super fast, so fast, in fact, I wasn't sure I heard him right.

"What?" I asked.

"I said," He replied, glaring at me, "I'm a werewolf," He spaced his words evenly. "And Nicole's a witch, and vampires are real." I stared at him for a minute.

"Oh my God," I said, still staring at him, unable to comprehend what he was saying.

"See? I told you you'd think I was crazy."

"Just… give me a minute, would you?" I said. "That's not really something you can just say to someone and expect them to just instantly be like, 'oh cool, so do you really change every month at the full moon?'"

"We don't," Jacob said. I glared at him. "What? We don't…"

"I wasn't asking?" I said, my teeth clenched.

"Well, I'm serious. That's just some bullshit myth. We change whenever the hell we want - "

"Jake!" I snapped.

"What?"

"I said give me a minute!"

"Yeah, but, ugh, fine," He frowned, crossing his arms. I tried not to, but I couldn't help the smile that formed, and then I started giggling, and then full out laughing. He looked at me, confused. "Well, great. You think I'm crazy. Dammit, where's Nicole?" He muttered, starting to stand up.

"No," I said, grabbing his arm, noticing a tattoo that was on his forearm, just barely covered up by his tee shirt. "No, it's not that," I said, struggling to control the giggles. "You just," I paused, trying to think of how to word what I was thinking.

"What? I just what?" He asked.

"You looked so cute," I said, collapsing into giggles again. He looked at me like _I _was the crazy one now.

"Alright, I'm getting Nicole," He said, and started walking away again.

"No, Jacob," I said, jumping up and grabbing his arm again. "It's fine, sorry, I'm done now. I'll be serious," I looked up at him, and realized I was still holding his arm, and quickly let go. "It's just. Well, it's like, 3 in the morning. You got to give me a break, here."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Okay, so," I said, plopping down on the couch. "What exactly does this werewolf thing have to do with me?" I said, as naturally as I possibly could.

"Well, you're a witch, just like Nicole. I'm not sure how, but you have some witches' blood in you somewhere. It's probably not a lot, and sometimes, when you just have a trace of blood, the powers only show up every once in awhile, you know what I'm saying? But you've got the powers, that's for sure, but I don't know if they've started to show up yet -"

"They have," I interrupted. "Or at least I think they have," I added quickly.

"Well, they probably have," He said. "They usually do, when your 13 or 14."

"14," I said, softly.

"What?" He asked, and I wasn't sure if he didn't hear me, or if he just didn't understand.

"Nothing," I said, shaking my head, kind of sadly. I rubbed my arms; I was cold. Nicole's room was freezing.

"Do you want to sleep out here?" Jacob offered, noticing. I looked at him surprised. I realized that at some point, he stopped thinking of me as some bitchy girl from Florida, and we were almost sort of friends. "It's a lot warmer than Nicki's room," He added.

"Yeah, I've noticed," I said, stifling a yawn.

"I'll get you a blanket," He said, disappearing down the hallway, and coming back, handing me the blanket. "Look, I know that I kind of just threw that all at you, but we can talk more in the morning or something, and I can explain stuff better, but I'm really tired right now, and -"

"Yeah, me too," I interrupted, so he didn't have to make more excuses. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, 'night," He said, turning around.

"Night," I whispered as he leaned over and turned off the light. I wasn't sure if he heard me as he went down the hallway, and disappeared into his room.

**A/N:**

**Alright, so I know that it's been awhile since I updated, but that's because I hadn't gotten any reviews, and I didn't know if anyone was even reading this one, so I basically concentrated on my other FanFic, because that one was getting way more attention and I knew people were liking it. I decided that I like this one a lot though, so if you read, and you like it, good for you, and if you don't… well, oh well, I'm having fun writing this one. I'll try to update as much as possible, but with school and all of the other things I'm doing, I don't know how often that will be. Thanks for reading, and please, please, please review! I would really appreciate it! Thanks. :) oh, and a special thanks to Mostwanted457, my only reviewer for my first chapter! I appreciate it! If it wasn't for you, I'm not even sure if I would've even added this chapter!**

**xoxox**


	3. Just A Dream

_Previously: _

"_I'll get you a blanket," He said, disappearing down the hallway, and coming back, handing me the blanket. "Look, I know that I kind of just threw that all at you, but we can talk more in the morning or something, and I can explain stuff better, but I'm really tired right now, and -"_

"_Yeah, me too," I interrupted, so he didn't have to make more excuses. "I'll see you in the morning." _

"_Okay, 'night," He said, turning around._

"_Night," I whispered as he leaned over and turned off the light. I wasn't sure if he heard me as he went down the hallway, and disappeared into his room. _

**Chapter 3: Just A Dream**

**Chloe POV:**

_I opened my eyes. It was dark out. I was laying somewhere, and it was cold. I placed my palm facedown on the surface that I was laying on. It was smooth. I ran my hand over it - stone. I was in a cave somewhere. _

_I heard a noise coming from somewhere; it sounded like breathing. I reached out with my mind, as far as I could, but I didn't find anyone. I couldn't use my powers at all. My heart started beating faster. Why couldn't I feel them? Was I human, now? _

"_She's awake," A voice said. It was a cold voice, cruel, and then I heard footsteps. I tried to sit up, knowing I had to get away before whoever that awful voice belonged to got to me - I had to! I couldn't move, it was as if I was frozen to the floor. I heard a soft chuckle. _

"_It's so cute how they always try to get away."_

"_Don't touch her," Another voice said - growled technically. I recognized this voice, but I couldn't place it._

_Oh my god. Tears of frustration formed in my eyes as I struggled to move - why couldn't I move!_

"_No!" The boy, the voice I knew I should know but didn't, shouted, and I felt cold hands, smooth like the stones I was laying on, lift my body up. I tried to struggle, I tried to fight, but my body refused to do what my mind told it to. I felt a burning prick on my neck._

"_No! Chloe!" The boy shouted - was he crying?_

_I screamed, agony filling my body. I tried to call out for help, but I couldn't. All I could do was scream._

"Chloe!" I felt someone shaking my arms. My eyes flew opened, and I immediately shielded my eyes from the bright light. I was covered in a cold sweat. "God, Chloe, I thought for a second there you weren't going to wake up!" Nicole exclaimed. I stared at her for a few seconds before I realized where I was and who she was. It was a dream, I realized. It was just a dream… My heartbeat slowly went back to normal.

"God, that was awful," I said sitting up.

"No kidding! It sounded like you were dying," She said.

"Was I screaming?" I asked, surprised.

"Like all hell was breaking loose," She responded.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"Why?"

"Because I never scream," I said, softly.

"So you've had that dream before?"

"Dream?" I said. "That was a freaking nightmare!"

Nicole laughed a little, but she sounded kind of worried. Then Jacob walked into the room.

"Hey, Florida, what's your problem?" He snapped. He had obviously just woken up.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Leave her alone, Jake," Nicole snapped. He looked at her, surprised.

"So she gets to scream at the top of her lungs, waking up everyone in the goddamn town, and I don't get to complain?"

_Someone's crabby, _I thought, but decided to keep that comment to myself.

"She wasn't awake, dummy!"

For some reason, that comment made him pause.

"A dream?" He asked.

"Nightmare," I muttered. He ignored me - figures. Any comradeship we may have felt last night was gone, instantly. Nicole nodded. He looked serious, once again. There must be something I didn't understand.

"What was it about?" Nicole asked me.

"I though I had to do that," Jacob muttered. She glared at him.

"Well, are you going to?"

"Apparently not, since you are," He snapped.

"That's because I figured you would whine and complain until I just did it for you!"

"I told her, now didn't I?" He retorted.

"Not before storming off for _almost 10 hours!" _

The two were yelling almost at the top of their lungs by now - I honestly thought they were about to start attacking each other, that's how angry they both looked.

"I was mad," Jacob said, speaking though clenched teeth. "Would you rather I stayed here to phase, with both of you in the house?" He exploded. This made Nicole stop for a little bit.

"Okay. I know. You're right. But 10 hours, Jake! I was worried!" She exclaimed. For the first time, I saw the big sister in her come out.

"Sorry," He muttered.

"Umm… guys?" I said, hesitantly. They both looked at me, waiting for me to continue. "I don't mean to interrupt or anything, but… what the hell is going on?" Nicole sighed.

"You didn't explain much, did you?" She said to her brother, before turning back to me. "The dreams, how long have you been having them?"

"Since all the other powers kicked in," I said softly.

"How bad are they?"

"This is the worst they've ever been."

"Nicole," Jacob interrupted, sounding much more calm and in control than before.

"What?" She snapped.

"I can handle this."

Nicole glared at him for a little bit, and then stalked off into the kitchen without another word. I looked up at him, confused. He shook his head as if saying 'don't ask', so I didn't.

"Is it always the same dream?" He asked me.

"Yes," I said slowly. I felt strange talking to him about it. "For the most part."

"For the most part?" He asked, a little confused. I sighed.

"There's always little differences. The place, or the weather, something like that. And I never remember that I've had it already, until about 10 or 15 minutes after I wake up," I explained. He nodded.

"Was this dream any different this time, worse in any way, that it made you scream?"

"No," I whispered. "I just… I recognized one of the people this time," I whispered, closing my eyes. "And I know what would've happened if I hadn't woken up. I would've been changed, and," I hesitated for a second. "I would've attacked him, - the one I knew, I mean - and the poison would've killed him."

"Who was it?" He asked, gently. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"It was you."

Silence filled the room for a minute. I didn't know what to make of it.

"What does it mean?" I finally asked.

"It doesn't really mean anything - it's not prophetic or anything," He assured me. "At least not usually."

"Not usually?"

"Well, if you have prophetic powers, then it might, but I don't think you do. It's really rare."

I nodded, as if this wasn't one of the most weirdest, unbelievable, not to mention most awkward, conversations I've ever had.

"I guess it just kind of comes with the powers. I don't really know, only witches get the dreams. Werewolves just get to share a mind with their pack. Nicole had really bad dreams when she got her powers - but fortunately my mom recognized what they were from and was able to help her stop them."

"How do you stop them?" I asked.

"I don't know. I think when you learn to control your powers, the dreams just kind of stop, for the most part."

"Why?" I was starting to feel like a little kid, just asking question after question.

"Hell if I know," Jacob replied. "I think it has to do with helping you know when new powers develop or something like that? And then you learn to control those new powers and the dreams are gone again. That doesn't happen very much though. It's rare."

I nodded again, feeling like a bobble head.

"So, umm," I hesitated. "I kind of overheard you and Nicole talking yesterday, after we ate… Why did you have to be the one to tell me?" Jacob muttered something under his breath.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing, stupid laws, I figured it out, I had to tell you."

"Oh. Okay?"

"I don't know why it's like that. And I think it's really stupid because Nicole's the one who knows all about the witchy stuff. I don't understand any of it," Jacob complained.

"Oh," I said, not really sure what to say to him. He sighed.

"So, was there anyone else in your dream?" He asked, sounding kind of tired.

"Yeah. Some vampire - or at least I'm guessing that's what he was. I don't know, he bit me. It hurt like hell."

"Yeah, vampire," Jacob confirmed. "At least he didn't bite me," He then muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said, crabbily. What happened to chivalry? "Vampire venom, it kills us. If we get one drop of it in our systems, we're dead. And not instantaneously either. It takes at least 24 hours, if not longer. I was just kind of glad you don't hate me enough to have dreamt about me dying before you even met me. Because even if those dreams aren't prophetic, they're still super creepy. Nicki's came true, almost exactly."

"Oh," I said. "So it's not poisonous to me, then?"

"No, it would just change you," He explained. "The vampires with the best powers are always originally witches."

"So what, vampires have special super powers now?" I asked. Jacob actually smiled a little bit.

"Yeah, you could say that. There was a vamp I knew back in La Push - that's where I lived before here - and she could see the future. She was originally a witch. But there was another one, he was just super strong. He was a human," He explained.

"So you're like, all buddy-buddy with vampires?" I said, kind of creeped out - not that I should be. I mean, hello, I'm talking to a _werewolf_, here.

"No," Jacob frowned. "It was a peace treaty. They don't attack humans, we don't attack them. Only their coven, though. If any other vamps come through… they're dead meat."

"But aren't vampires like super strong and fast and stuff?" I asked. He glared at me.

"And I'm not?" He retorted. I was a bit taken aback by his response. "Werewolves were born to kill vampires - we're their worst enemy," There was something dark and angry - and quite honestly, scary - in his voice. I kind of just stared at him. He was a killer. He just said it, right there. That's what he was born to do.

"So, umm," I was unsure what to say. "You said you don't change at the full moon?"

"Nope," He grinned smugly and sat back. "Whenever we want."

"No way," I said, surprised to find a smile spreading across my face as well. I tried to fight it though. He looked way too damn proud of it already; I didn't need to add fuel to his flame.

"Yup. When we get pissed off though, it's hard to control. That's why I left yesterday. It wasn't exactly… safe."

The way he said it sounded very morose. It gave me goose bumps, but there was no way I would admit that to him. I'm sure he already thought I was a wimp.

"Show me," I said, simply, to prove that he wasn't scaring me.

"What?" Jacob asked, sounding truly, honestly surprised.

"I want to see you in your wolf form… or however you say it."

"No way," He was smirking. "So Florida has a little rebellious streak in her after all?"

"No," I said, indignantly. "I just want to see," I hesitated.

"My wolf. That's how you say it. You want to see my wolf," He explained.

"Sure," I said. "That." He looked at me for a couple more seconds.

"Well, Florida," He stood up. "Go get dressed."

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm back! I finally found my flash drive. It somehow ended up in my dresser drawer. O.o Anyways, I'm going to try to start writing again but the updates may not be real quick because I think I'm going to have to reread my story so I can kind of figure out what's going on. I really liked this story, though, and I'm glad to be back writing it. Thanks for reading. (: It means the world to me. The only thing that would make me happier is if you would review. ;) lol. I'll update again soon. I have the next two chapters ready. Thanks again! I hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Jacob's Wolf

_Previously: _

"_I want to see you in your wolf form… or however you say it."_

"_No way," He was smirking. "So Florida has a little rebellious streak in her after all?"_

"_No," I said, indignantly. "I just want to see," I hesitated._

"_My wolf. That's how you say it. You want to see my wolf," He explained._

"_Sure," I said. "That." He looked at me for a couple more seconds. _

"_Well, Florida," He stood up. "Go get dressed."_

**Chapter 4: Jacob's Wolf**

**Chloe POV:**

I quickly changed into a tee-shirt and jeans before walking out to the kitchen, where I found Jacob and Nicole. Jacob took one glance at me and frowned.

"Do you have a coat?" He asked.

"No."

"Do you have anything she could wear?" Jacob asked Nicole.

"Sorry," She shook her head. "Anything I have will probably be to small. Just let her borrow one of your sweatshirts," She said, and started to run water to do the dishes. "It's not like you wear them anyways," She added as he grumbled and walked down the hall to his room.

"What's his problem?" I asked.

"I don't know, but he sure doesn't like you," Nicole answered.

"Yeah, I've realized that," I said dryly. Nicole laughed, although I hadn't been joking.

"He'll get over it. He gets like this sometimes."

"Stop talking about me," Jacob walked back into my room. "I can hear you, you know." My face heated up.

"Well, don't eavesdrop then," Nicole joked, in an attempt to lighten the mood. Considering the look Jacob gave her, I decided it hadn't worked. Oh, great. He was crabby, and I was going to have to spend the rest of the day with him, thanks to my great idea of him showing me his wolf. He tossed me a sweatshirt and I just barely caught it.

"Wear this. It's cold out," He ordered me. I bit back a rude response and pulled it on, although I felt awkward wearing his sweatshirt.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Nicole asked, almost sounding like Jacob's mother.

"I don't know," he pulled on his shoes. "Hurry up," he told me. "I'm going to start the truck. The door slammed as he went outside.

"I'm starting to think I shouldn't have suggested this," I said as I tied up my shoes.

"Don't worry," Nicole assured me. "He's really not that bad." For some reason, I wasn't sure if I believed her. But then again, he had been really nice about me running into him. I was the one being crabby then, but he's the one who won't let go of it now. I decided on just telling her bye and hurrying to the truck so that I didn't make Jacob anymore impatient than he probably already was.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Jacob pulled out onto the road, hoping to start a conversation instead of riding in an awkward silence the whole way.

"Up on one of the mountains."

"I've never been in the mountains," I admit. "They're really pretty though."

"Yeah, I love it out here," he said, sounding wistful.

"Have you ever seen the ocean?" I said, to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah. I used to live just a few miles from it. Opposite coasts than you, Florida," Jacob says, and for a second, he almost smiles, and the nickname seems more of an endearment than an insult. But just for a second.

Soon I can't think of any other things to say, so we fall into a silence for the rest of the trip. My fingers itch to turn up the radio, but I don't. My mind starts to wonder and I realize that this truck is really old. What would happen if it broke down, and I was stuck out here in the middle of nowhere with Jacob?

I stop thinking about that and concentrate on the landscape, since I don't want to freak myself out. Soon, Jacob pulls up an old mountain road. It's bumpy as anything and I wonder how this truck makes it through this. Finally he pulls into a small pull-off on the side of the road and turns the truck off. We're surrounded by trees and so far I'm not real impressed with being in the mountains.

Jacob got out of the truck and I followed. He started walking towards the trees, and I quickly began to realize this wasn't the ending point. We started down what I think is a hiking trail, but after a few turns, it quickly becomes a small, overgrown game trail. I struggle to keep up with Jacob, but it's hard. Finally he turns and realizes that I can't keep up.

"Hurry up, Florida," he says, trying to cover up the impatience in his voice and failing.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I caught up. Then we went off the trail, which was even more difficult. Finally the trees cleared and we were on a clearing on the top of a hill. The sight across from me took my breath away. You could see for miles - and it wasn't even the top of the mountain. In front of us I saw mountain after mountain, most topped with snow, until they faded off into the distance and I couldn't say any farther.

"I'll be right back," Jacob said, walking off into the trees. As he walked he pulled his shirt up over his head and I saw how muscular he was. I realized that he was actually really attractive. As he was behind the trees, I felt a little paranoid. Without Jacob I didn't feel safe at all with all of the trees around me. I focused on the view in front of me so I didn't start to hyperventilate.

After a few moments, motion caught the corner of my eye and I looked to see a wolf that was almost as tall as I was stepping out of the trees. I froze. I couldn't believe my eyes. He walked over to me. His steps were full of grace and his russet coat rippled in the sunlight. He was gorgeous.

I had to catch my breath when he stopped in front of me. "I don't supposed to can talk to me?" I joked, trying to keep the awe and - yes, I admit it - fear out of my voice. The wolf (I suppose I could start calling him Jacob) made a snorting/growling noise and I jumped. Then he made the noise some more. It took me a moment but I realized that it was his laugh. Then I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Oh, real funny."

_It was._

"That's what you think," I said, and continued to glared at him. With a start, I realized something. "Wait… you can't talk to me," I said, at the same time I heard Jacob's voice in my head saying almost the exact same thing. I stepped back, a little creeped out, although whether I was more creeped out about Jacob's voice in my head or us thinking almost the exact same thing. "What's going on?" I asked.

_Can you hear what I'm thinking?_

"Well, if you just thought that, then yeah," I said.

_Shit._ That word was slightly muffled, but it confused me. _Okay, I'm going to go change than so we can maybe figure out what's going on._

"Okay, sounds good," I told him. I felt kind of dumb, standing in the middle of this clearing talking to an animal, anyways. I mean, yeah, it was Jacob, but still. That was weird too.

Jacob walked out from behind the trees, pulling his shirt back on.

"Do you have to strip to change or something?" I asked him, curiously.

"Well, if I don't, my clothes rip off and I'd be driving home naked," he answered casually.

"Yeah, I prefer the stripping thing," I decided. Jacob snorted. It sounded strangely similar to the way his wolf sounded when he laughed at me.

"So can you read my thoughts now?" He asked me. I concentrated for a moment.

"No," I said. "I can usually get feelings from you but I'm not even getting that right now," I frowned, confused.

"Okay, well I'm going to concentrate on something really hard and then see if you can pick it up," Jacob told me.

"Okay," I said. I waited for a moment and focused in on Jacob. "You're disgusting," I said, immediately pulling my mind away from his. He laughed. I shook my head.

"Well, it worked."

"I wish it hadn't," I muttered. Jacob started to cross the clearing and I followed. He sat down on the edge of the hill where it started to go steeply down into a valley. In the bottom of the valley I could see a river flowing through.

"Well, I think we've found your strength," Jacob said.

"My strength?"

"Every witch has one certain thing that they're really good at," he explained.

"So what, I'm a mind reader?" I asked.

"Sort of. I think you have some sort of connection with animals."

"I guess that makes sense," I agreed.

"Can you read other people like you read me?"

"Sort of. I can usually get feelings, but yours are usually stronger," I admitted, feeling myself start to blush.

"Which would be because of the werewolf thing," Jacob explained. "That's actually kind of cool," he told me.

"You think so?" I smiled.

"Yeah. When I'm a wolf, I can only communicate with my pack. But now I can communicate with you too."

"I didn't think you'd be real happy about that," I said softly, looking down at my hands. I heard him sigh.

"Look, I think that we got off on the wrong foot," Jacob said.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I'm sorry for yelling at you that first day," I said.

"I'm sorry for holding a grudge against you for it," He replied.

"Friends?" I asked, and offered him a smile.

"Friends." He agreed.

We sat on the hill and talked for a little bit longer.

"I really like it out here," I told him. "I think I could get used to it."

"It's really amazing. You see those rocks down there?" He pointed out. I squinted to see them in the river.

"Yeah."

"I like to go out there and sit on them and listen to music."

"Really?" I said, surprised. I guess I never really saw him as that kind of guy.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll take you down there sometime," He suggested.

"That'd be fun," I agreed.

"Well, we should probably get going," he decided. "I'm hungry." I laughed. "What? I'm a growing boy," he protested. I glanced at him. He was at least 6 feet tall already. If he was still growing…

"Nicole's probably waiting for us anyways," I agreed.

"Yeah," He sighed. "She gets pushy sometimes. Ever since our mom died," he added softly.

"I'm sorry," I said, not knowing what else I could say.

"It's okay," he said, brushing it off and standing up. I stood up too, but when I did, the rock underneath my foot slipped and I stumbled. I let out a tiny scream as I started to slide down the hill. Suddenly, Jacob's arms snatched out and wrapped around me, but the rock he was standing on gave out as well, and we were both sliding. He grabbed a rock, and it pulled out, and then he grabbed another one. This one held, and he managed to find a foothold as well. I was clinging to his shirt. He pulled both of us back up to the top of the hill.

"Holy shit, Chloe," He said, flopping onto his back. "You fuckin' scared me!"

"I'm sorry," I said, blinking quickly. I scared me too. "Jacob!" I exclaimed.

"What?" He sat up, looking at me confused.

"You're bleeding!" I pointed to a gash on his hand.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It'll heal," he assured me. Even as he spoke it began to close up. My jaw dropped open. "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded, still staring at his hand. He grabbed my hands and flipped them upward to look at the scuffs, but he quickly dropped them and looked back to my face. Our eyes locked on each other for a brief moment, but Jacob quickly glanced away and stood.

"Let's go," he said. If I'd thought he'd rushed me on the way up, it was much worse on the way back down. In the truck, I could feel the tension between us, worse than ever before. When we got to his house, I followed him inside. He didn't speak a word to me; instead he just went straight to his room. Nicole looked at him strangely, and then at me.

"What happened?"

I sat down on the couch, still slightly unbelieving what had happened, and it took me a moment to reply.

"He saved my life," was all I could think of to say when I finally did.

Because, you see, when he touched me, I felt something. And it was something that I've never felt before.

**A/N: Alright, so this isn't the original chapter I had written for this, but I hope that you all still like it. (: I lot all the information on my flash drive, so I had to rewrite this, although I did have chapter five already saved on my computer so that chapter will be the original. I don't think this chapter is as good as the original, but I can't really remember what I had different and it's the best I can do. Sorry :( I hope you all like it though. Anyways, please review. (: Thanks so much for reading.**


	5. My First Vampire

_Previously: _

"_Let's go," he said. If I'd thought he'd rushed me on the way up, it was much worse on the way back down. In the truck, I could feel the tension between us, worse than ever before. When we got to his house, I followed him inside. He didn't speak a word to me; instead he just went straight to his room. Nicole looked at him strangely, and then at me._

"_What happened?" _

_I sat down on the couch, still slightly unbelieving what had happened, and it took me a moment to reply. _

"_He saved my life," was all I could think of to say when I finally did._

_Because, you see, when he touched me, I felt something. And it was something that I've never felt before._

**Chapter 5: My First Vampire**

**Chloe POV:**

"What?" Nicole asked, obviously confused. I quickly told her what had happened.

"But that doesn't explain why he acted so _weird_," She said. "Like you disgust him or something - no offense."

I shook my head. "None taken." I'd noticed he was acting like that too. "I don't know. He's been acting weird all day," It was just a little bit of a white lie. I couldn't tell to her what had happened out there, not really - mostly because _I _didn't even really understand what had happened. It was just so strange.

"He's so stupid," She rolled her eyes. I forced a smile.

"Yeah," I agreed. She looked at me strangely, now, too.

"Okay, so you're acting weird, too."

"Sorry, it's just, been a really strange day for me. With finding out about all of this stuff, and then the dream, and actually _seeing _Jake's wolf, not to mention almost dying…"

"Okay, well, I'll give you that. Today has definitely been… different for you."

"Yeah, no kidding," I said.

"Well, do you want something to eat or something?" Nicole asked.

"Sure," I said, and we headed into the kitchen.

**{(~ - ~)}**

As I finished eating, I got a text from my mom, asking me to baby-sit Olivia this afternoon.

"Hey, I have to get going soon," I told Nicole. "I have to baby-sit my sister," I explained.

"Okay, well, I have to take my dad out to Missoula for a doctor's appointment in a few minutes," She said. "Is it okay if Jacob gives you a ride home?"

"Sure," I said, unenthusiastically.

"Or I can drop you off on my way."

"No, that's fine," I assured her, trying not to sound so grumpy. Jacob wasn't so bad. If I hadn't been so crabby that day when he ran into me, we would actually probably get along. He had been pretty nice about it.

A few minutes later, Nicole grabbed her purse and wheeled Billy out to the van. I guess that mean Jacob and I were taking the truck home. Once they left and silence filled the house, I sighed and went to knock on Jake's door. It was cracked slightly, and when I knocked I saw him glance up.

"Come in," He called. I hesitantly pushed the door open and stepped inside the room. It was kind of small, but not small enough to be cramped. He was watching a small TV that was sitting on the dresser across from the unmade bed that he was laying on. He looked at me, obviously waiting for me to say something first.

"Uh, Nicole had to take your dad to a doctor's appointment and I, uh, kind of need a ride home," I said, my face heating up automatically.

"When do you need to be home?" He asked, flipping the TV off.

"By 2:30," I said. He glanced at the clock. 1:45.

"Do you want to go now or what?"

"Sure," I said softly. When he stood up, I turned and left the room. He followed me, and I pulled my shoes on. I reached for my coat, and Jacob reached up and grabbed my wrist. I froze; it wasn't even that he was holding my hand hard. He was actually being very gentle. It was the physical contact that was bothering me. It was the same thing that had happened when he touched me before. It wasn't anything really major or anything. It was just… right. That's the only way I can think of to explain it.

"Look, I know that you don't like me very much but can we just… I don't know, restart or something?"

I looked up at him.

"Yeah," I said softly. "I think that's a good idea. I'm," I paused. "I'm really sorry about being so crabby that day you ran into me."

"Don't worry about it," He said, and to my surprise, he smiled at me. I think it was the first time I saw him really truly smile since that first day, and it made me believe that there was something more behind him than that tough guy act he put on. "Alright, Florida," He reached for my coat himself and handed it to me. "Let's get going."

I slid my arms into my jacket, and followed Jacob outside.

**{(~ - ~)}**

The rest of the day was spent babysitting Olivia - who, might I add, was in a very, _very _bad mood. When I finally got her to sleep, I went upstairs and went straight to bed, tired from my lack of sleep the night before. Just as I was about to fall asleep, my phone vibrated right next to my head. I grabbed it; it was a text.

_From: Unknown_

_Hey chloe, its jake, I got your number from nicki _

I rubbed my eyes and groggily texted him back.

_To: Unknown_

_Yeah?_

_From: Unknown_

_Wanna hang out tomorrow?_

I was surprised by this, naturally, but I sent him a text agreeing. Then I fell asleep before he texted me back.

The next morning, when I woke up, I programmed Jacob's number into my phone and then read the last text he'd sent me. It said that he was going to pick me up around 10:30. I glanced at my clock. 8:45. I headed downstairs to get some food and to tell my mom that I was going.

"Who's Jake?" She asked me.

"Nicole's brother."

"Oh really?" She raised his eyebrows. "Is he older?"

"Younger," I replied.

"But I thought he was going to be driving?" My mom sounded confused. Crap. This could be interesting.

"No, Nicole's going to drive us but she had some thing that she had to do today," I lied smoothly - it's not like I really had much of a choice. Okay, well, I could've just not gone, but there was nothing better to do around here. It's not like I had any other friends around here to hang out with.

"Alright," She said, handing me a plate with an egg and a piece of toast on it. I sat down to eat my breakfast.

**{(~ - ~)}**

Jacob was, naturally, about fifteen minutes late for picking me up. I didn't say anything about it as I got into the truck though; it kind of would have ruined our whole truce/agreement yesterday.

I had brought the warmest sweatshirt I owned, just in case we were outside again. It was a Mickey Mouse one I'd gotten when Brian took us all to Disney World for the Fourth of July last year - man, those fireworks had been amazing! I was also wearing a pair of jeans, and a black off-the-shoulder ¾ sleeved t-shirt that said I 3 NY, (I've never been to New York before, FYI) over a grey and white striped long sleeve shirt. I also had on my grey and black plaid converse. My hair was down with a black double-banded headband behind my bangs and my makeup was kind of smoky looking - altogether a very cute outfit if I might say so myself. It was something very different from what I might've worn in Florida though. I was more into the bright colors, and pastels and such. I liked this outfit though, very much, and I'm thinking I'm going to stick with styles like this.

I felt Jacob glance over my outfit before pulling out of the driveway.

"You brought a sweatshirt," He commented.

"Yeah, well, you didn't say where we were going, and with you, I can't really be sure…" I said, but I smiled and he knew I didn't mean it as an insult. He smiled, too.

"Probably a good idea," He commented. "I brought an extra one just in case though," He added. I saw a sweatshirt sitting in the middle of the truck. It kind of touched me that he would think to bring a sweatshirt for me in case I didn't think of it.

"So I'm guessing that does mean we're going to be outside?" I asked. I was unsure whether I was happy or disappointed about that.

"Yeah," He said with a short laugh. "You like horses, right?"

I knew as soon as he said it that it would be an interesting day.

"I guess…"

"By that I'm going to take it that you've never ridden one?"

"Umm, no. And I wasn't planning on learning, either." Hint, hint.

"Better now then never," He replied, not buying into it. So apparently there wasn't an option here. Great.

"Not really," I muttered under my breath.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," I said, forcing a smile. He chuckled.

"Don't worry, it won't be as bad as you think."

"How would you know? I'm the mind-reader here, not you," I replied sassily. He laughed again at that.

"Chloe, I can just tell from the look on your face that you're absolutely terrified at the thought of getting on a horse."

"Am not," I said, stubbornly.

"Yes, you are," He said, with complete conviction.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Maybe a little."

"Told you."

"But not 'absolutely terrified,'" I said, putting air quotes around his words. "Just, you know, a teensy bit scared."

"Would, ah, petrified, be a good word?" Jacob teased me.

"Sure. Wait, no!" I said, realizing what he'd said. This made him laugh - again. He laughed a lot, I was beginning to notice.

"You should really learn to think before you talk."

"I do," I pouted. He glanced at me and smiled, shaking his head. It took everything I had to not allow a smile to break out on my face.

"Aw, poor Chloe," He teased. "I should really be nicer to you, shouldn't I?"

"Yes," I said, glaring out the window. It was getting harder to not smile.

"Aw," He said again, and poked my side. I jumped, mostly because it tickled and I wasn't expecting it, but also because of the physical contact - even with that little, I still _felt _it, and it resonated throughout my body, and once again, it just felt _right_.

"That's not fair," I said, the smile tugging on my lips.

"Oh, come on, smile," He poked me again. "You know you want to." The smile broke through and he started tickling me instead.

"Look where you're going!" I exclaimed, laughing, grabbing his hand stop him. He looked up and jerked back into his own lane just as a car came up over the next hill.

"You almost killed us!" I exclaimed.

"Don't be so dramatic," He replied. Then after a brief pause, he added, "It would've only killed you."

I punched him. "That's not cool."

He laughed. Of course…

"And how exactly would it have only killed me?" I demanded.

"It's a werewolf thing. It takes me about ten minutes to heal a broken bone."

I'll be honest; I gaped at him when he said that. And - you guessed it - he laughed. Funny, I'd heard him laugh more today then I have all week. I guess he doesn't laugh so much when he hates you.

That was about when I realized I was still holding onto his arm to stop him from tickling me. Only he wasn't tickling me anymore. I dropped it quickly, but the feeling that I got when I touched him didn't go away. It stayed with me. I sighed inwardly. This was going to be a long day.

"That's," I paused.

"What?" He smiled, obviously amused by my lack of words. "Wolf got your tongue?" He teased, and, once again, poked my side. I rolled my eyes at the lame joke, and grabbed his hand, pushing it away from me - and making sure my fingers followed my brain's command to _let go_.

He laughed and teased me the entire drive - which I'll add, took a good half hour. When we got to our destination, I got out of the truck and looked around. We were at a ranch out in the valley of the mountains. The house was nice and cute, and Jacob led me up to it. He knocked on the door, before peaking his head inside.

"Phil?" He called.

"Come on in," A voice called from somewhere inside. Jacob stepped inside and I followed him, feeling slightly awkward. "I'll be there in a minute," Te voice called again. I stood just inside the door, just behind Jacob, hugging my sweatshirt to my chest so I had something to do with my hands. After a few moments, an older man, about the age of Billy I guessed, came walking down the hallway.

"Jacob," He smiled warmly. "Good to see you. And who's this?" He asked, noticing me.

"This is Chloe. She just moved here from Florida. This is Phil, a friend of my dad's." Jacob introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Chloe," He said, holding out his hand for me to shake.

"You, too," I smiled shyly as we shook hands. I hated introductions. They were always so awkward, at least for me.

"So what can I do for you today?" Phil asked, turning back to Jacob.

"I was wondering if we could borrow a couple horses for a trail ride?" Jacob asked.

"A couple horses, huh? Well I don't know about that," He teased - and even though I was 90% sure that he wasn't serious, that 10% f me was hoping against hopes he wouldn't let us borrow the horses so we could just go home. "I'm just pulling your leg, boy," He chuckled. "You ever been on a horse before?" Phil asked me. I shook my head.

"I was thinking about putting her on Dusty and then I was going to ride Stetson," Jacob said.

"Stetson's been acting up a bit lately," Phil warned. "In lack of a better word, he's been a bit of an ass to the ladies recently."

"Do you think I should take someone else?" Jacob asked, and it was obvious he respected Phil's opinion.

"It's up to you, you can handle him, but I wasn't sure if it would scare the lady," He nodded at me, "if he acted up."

Jacob looked at me, the question in his eyes. Even in his human form he didn't need to speak the question for me to know.

"It doesn't matter to me," I said, although everything inside me was screaming 'hell no'. There was no way I was admitting to Jacob how absolutely terrified I was at this whole horse-riding thing.

"I think I'll just take Stetson, then," Jacob decided. My heart sunk. I did not want to deal with a moody horse, especially if it was one that didn't really like the horse that I was going to be riding.

"Alright, well, all the tack is up where it's always been at. I'd come out to help, but I'm leaving here in just a little bit," He said, apologetically.

"Alright, well thanks for letting us borrow the horses," Jacob said.

"Anytime," Phil replied.

"See ya later," Jacob headed towards the door.

"Oh, Jacob, wait just a second," Phil said and headed back into another room. When he came back he had a holstered .22 pistol with him. "Last time I was out with Lydia, we saw a bear, and there have been a couple reports of anial attacks pretty near here," He warned, and handed Jacob the gun. "You probably won't see anything, but you're better safe than sorry.

"Thanks," Jacob said, strapping it onto his belt. "We'll be careful." I could feel some sort of determination in his mind but I couldn't recognize what for.

"Have fun, you two," Phil said, smiling again.

"We will," Jacob said, smiling at me. "See you later," He said, holding the door open for me. I stepped outside as Phil said goodbye and then Jacob closed the door.

"You ready?" He asked me, starting towards the barn.

"No," I mumbled. He chuckled at that.

"Why not? It'll be fun," He insisted.

"What about those animal attacks?" I countered.

"Don't worry about that, we'll be fine," He said, assuringly, but he was more worried then he let on. He thought that I didn't notice his hand move to rest on the gun at his hip. I wondered just how well he knew to shoot that thing.

He went into the tack room and came out with two lead ropes, handing me one.

"Come on," He said, leading me out to the pasture. I hesitated, but I didn't want Jacob to think I was a wimp so I went into the pasture and he hooked the electric fence back up.

A few of the horses came trotting over to us, curious.

"Hey, there," Jacob said, speaking gently to them. "Hey Dusty," He said, patting the nose of a pretty palomino before snapping a lead rope on her. "Here," He said, handing me Dusty's rope and taking the other from me. "Hold her while I go catch Stetson. I won't be long," He promised and walked away. One or two horses followed lazily behind and the rest waked away deciding that I wasn't all that interesting after all.

Dusty watched all of this patiently, and then bent her head to munch on what little bit of grass there was left here. Cautiously I reached up and rubbed her neck. She didn't even move. I smiled as I watched her. She was gorgeous.

"Not so bad after all?" Jacob teased, and I looked up, surprised I hadn't seen him walk over. He had a dark chestnut hrose on his lead rope and I was instantly captivated by him.

"He's beautiful," I said softly. Jacob laughed.

"He's a handful, that's what he is," He said, patting the horse's nose affectionately, before we led them out of the pasture.

Now that we weren't in it anymore, I was a little more scared of before, because if Dusty managed to get loose, it would be even harder to catch her.

"Alright, follow me," Jacob said as he led Stetson over to the outside of the tack room where there was a place to tie the horses. Dusty followed me nicely as I walked her over. Jacob tied Stetson and then, a ways a way, he tied Dusty.

"Come on," He said, heading into the tack room. I followed. He handed me a brush, and he took one for himself. We went back out to the horses and he explained to me how to brush them. It was pretty simple. I hesitantly reached out and began brushing Dusty, and soon I grew more comfortable and rubbed her with my free hand as well, where I knew she liked it.

"You done?" Jacob asked me, just as I finished brushing her.

"Yeah," I said and he took my brush from me, and once again, I followed him into the tack room. After putting the brushes away, he handed me a bridle.

"This is Stetson's," He said, walking over and picking up a saddle. "I'll show you how to put it on with him, and then you can try Dusty by yourself," He told me.

I followed him out to the horses and watched carefully as he put the saddle and bridle on Stetson - who, might I add, did _not _want the saddle or bridle on - at all. I was hoping that Dusty wouldn't be acting like that.

When he had me put the saddle on Dusty, the only reason I got it right the first time was because I was listening his thoughts, so every time I didn't do something right, I knew it and changed it immediately. I had a little trouble with the bridle, because Dusty didn't want to take the bit, but other than that, I didn't do too bad. Jacob seemed impressed and I decided not to mention how I did it so well.

Then I had to get on te horse. The only problem was that Dusty was tall and, while I wasn't really short, I wasn't necessarily tall either.

"Can you get your foot in the stirrup?" Jacob asked. I managed to get it up high enough. "Think you can get up by yourself?" He asked, sounding slightly hopeful.

"Uhh, no," I replied with conviction. He chuckled.

"Alright, on the count of three, jump, He said grasping my waist firmly. Once again I felt that rightness I felt whenever he touched me, but I concentrated on the horse and getting on. "One," He began. "Two, three." I jumped and he lifted me at the same time and suddenly I was sitting on top of a horse for the first time in my life.

"Are your legs long enough for the stirrups?" He asked.

"I don't know," I retorted. Did he really expect me to know that? He shook his head and smiled.

"Do your feet reach them comfortably?" He asked.

"Sure?"

He didn't even reply to this, he simply shook his head once more as he made his way to Stetson, and swung his leg easily over. I glared at him but he didn't even look at me so it was completely pointless.

"You ready?" He asked.

"No."

He glanced back at me. "Relax," He told me. "Dusty's pretty much the best horse you could ask for toe learn to ride on."

"Okay," I said, but I didn't relax. He shook his head and turned back around.

As we started walking the horses out to the trails in the woods, he continued to give me advice and tell me what to do. He was surprisingly patient. I didn't know he had it in him.

We'd been going for awhile, and both horses had been acting pretty good, when suddenly Stetson reared up and whinnied in front of me. This scared Dusty and she quickly stepped backwards, tripping. I took in a sharp breath but she gained her balance again, quickly.

"Shit," I heard Jake mutter as Stetson reared up again. Dusty was scared and pranced backwards. "Dammit, Stetson, what's your problem?" Jacob said over the whinnies. I reached out to Stetson's mind, planning on trying to calm him down, and I found why he was acting this way.

"Jake!" I said. "Jake!" This time when Stetson reared up, Jake fell off, and Stetson rushed past me and Dusty and I felt Dusty's front feet leave the ground a little bit. I screamed. I knew Stetson was going home, so I wasn't worried about him, and thankfully Jacob got back up right away, swearing under his breath.

"Stupid horse," He muttered.

"Jake, there's something coming!" I said, trying to keep my voice under control. I didn't want it - whatever it was - to hear me.

"Wha -"

"Looks like the girl and the horse are smarter than you, " Said an amused voice. I took in a sharp breath and turned to see a man standing about ten or fifteen feet in front of Jacob. He was pale, with very dark eyes. He wasn't wearing a shirt and there were leaves and pine needles in his long, unkempt hair.

"Chloe," Jacob said in a low voice. "Go to Phil's, go inside and lock the doors. Don't come out until I'm back."

"Oh, that's cute, but you can't protect the human from everything, you know," The man taunted.

**A/N: Hey everyone. To make up for the last chapter being not-so-good, I decided to update this one right away, since I already have it written and all. (: Soo… what did you think? Vampires are coming in. It makes me excited. And I'm starting to add a little romance between Jake and Chloe… Do you like it? Haha, I'm really excited about this story so far and I'm going to try to start working on chapter six as soon as I'm done with my homework tonight. Anyways, thanks for reading. I hope you liked it, and please review. (: I appreciate it. Thank you! **


End file.
